Meera's Song
by Meera the Dreamer
Summary: omg only 255 characters! thats not enough!god


Meeras Song

Why must I mourn my creations death?

Why are they destroying themselves?

How can I understand concepts like war,

When I never thought of them before?

All my dreams are with everyone forever

Foretelling the day that all will die

But though everyone passes on

I live on through all of you.

I promised to avenge the deaths that come my way

Though it is a part of life

I swore to create a new race one day

One free of death and strife.

She rules forever, making changes

She creates for eternity, never stopping

She makes promises and oaths

She loves the Earth and all inside it

In the night she makes the stars in the sky

During the day she must hide

No one would let her live

If they knew the truth hidden inside.

But one day soon a gathering will come

Animals, the only ones knowing of the war

The day we converge to speak and know

They will know what is in store

She rules until the Earth's end

And for so much longer after that

She creates till the end of Mankind

And e'remore after their deaths.

Creator of the Spindle's end

Inducer of eternal sleep

She knows till the end of time

Keeper of knowledge never meant for you

With every breath she makes so much more

That anyone here ever bargained for

Now is right, the time is come

Hear the beat of the Nightdrum

Listen to the purest heart

Every beat tears her apart

But until the end of time

Listen for the eternal chime

The signaler of the eternal War

That must be fought forevermore

Prologue

1

This is the history of the beginning of the Earth, the beginning of the universe, and the beginning of me.

In the beginning of Earth, there were two beings, the Creator and the Consumer. The Creator made planets and life forms with the Consumers energy so she was not lonely, but then the Consumer devoured them for energy.

But then the two had an agreement. They wanted to make something together, which was good, so neither the Consumer nor the Creator could destroy it. So they created the Song. The Song, however was lonely, and could not be heard. So she played her music till the Earth was made, teeming with animals and life. She played for them, and the animals ran with her but they could not sing in harmony with her. She told the Creator she wanted a singing voice to accompany her that was more beautiful than anything on Earth. The Creator made nine stars fall, and from them came the eight Elemental Tribes, being Fyre, Water, Earth, Ayre, Energy, Lyte, Shade, and Ice. The ninth star made the Elves and Humans, the elves being connected most to the song, as some could change into any living creature. The song had an accompaniment now, and was happy. The Consumer was not though. He was angry that the Creator made his world teem with life like that without asking him first. So, in his anger he made the first Werewolf and Vampire. They created more of their race, and all the humans could sing of was terror, but mostly they didn't sing.

That was the only senses they had, the sense of sound. They could hear and sing, but they could not see and there was no color in the world. Nor could they smell or feel. So the Song grew, and she opened the dull Human and Elvin and Elemental fingers and souls so they could feel. They felt her growth, and were happy. They rejoiced, singing together with the Song.

Some time after this the Song wove color into her songs, but the accompaniment could not see, as they were blind. So she opened their eyes for them, and they saw, and they painted to accompany her songs.

The Song realized that her singers could not taste her life, or the food in their bowls. So she changed them, so they could taste what they ate, taste the things on Earth, taste the life in her. They were happy, and became fabulous chefs. The Song was with them all the time, but she still knew they weren't complete.

One day she realized what was wrong: Everything on Earth had a fragrance, some good and others bad, and her creations couldn't smell them. So she let her music flow into them, and they could smell. They smelled the flowers, the soups, life from Mother Nature, and... Death. They could smell Death growing on their song, and they went to her. The elementals told her to ask the Creator to do something, but the Song said she was fine and refused. The humans went next, but to no avail. Then the elves went, and now realized she needed a player, someone to pluck her strings to keep her from using so much energy. So finally, she went to the Creator and asked for someone to play her.

The Creator gave her a small girl, and told her the Consumer could not destroy the girl or the song, and the girl would play her. The song let herself be taken into the hands of a child, and the child played her. She played the Song, which was later named a Lyre by the girl. The Lyre liked being played by this girl.

The Creator called her Meera, the Songs word for Daughter. Her own name was Miral, or Mother. Most called her Mother Earth, but she didn't mind, as she was, in essence, the mother of the Earth.

So Meera was sent to Earth with her lyre, and she played, and composed and loved the Lyre very much, for she did not know it was a living thing. And the Lyre loved her and was her, and soon became part of Meera's living soul.

The Consumer was still angry. He sought to destroy the Storybook of Meera, the Song, the Lyre, and the Earth. But now Meera has taken up the challenge, the quest, the search for the one perfect Song.


End file.
